


Anthem of the Angels

by ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Based off of Songs, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting, Protective Dean Winchester, Vampire Hunt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel/pseuds/ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There is nothing left of you</em><br/><em>I can see it in your eyes</em><br/><em>Sing the anthem of the angels</em><br/><em>And say the last goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I keep holding onto you</em><br/><em>But I can't bring you back to life</em><br/><em>Sing the anthem of the angels</em><br/><em>Then say the last goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>It's Castiel's first hunt as a human and Dean is extremely nervous for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem of the Angels

_There is nothing left of you_  
 _I can see it in your eyes_  
 _Sing the anthem of the angels_  
 _And say the last goodbye_

_I keep holding onto you_  
 _But I can't bring you back to life_  
 _Sing the anthem of the angels_  
 _Then say the last goodbye_

 

                “Remember, Cas,” I said before we left my Baby, “Always keep your eyes open for vamps. There’s normally more than we expect with these things.” This was Cas’ first hunt he went on since Metatron took his grace. There plenty of opportunities for him to go but I was always too nervous. I couldn’t risk him getting hurt now that he’s human because now he can’t just mojo heal himself. I mean, he’s my best friend- sometimes I think he may be more than that to me but I’ll probably never tell him; I just can’t have a relationship with hunting as my job, it’s too risky.

                “I know, Dean, you’ve told me that many times now,” Castiel said with a sigh as he exited the car. “There is no need for you to worry.” We went to the trunk of my car to get our machetes.

                I sighed at him. “Cas, I always worry with you,” I told him honestly but this seemed to make him a bit pissed. Castiel turned quickly to face me.

                “Just because I’m human now doesn’t mean I’m weak, Dean,” he sharply said before slamming the trunk shut and storming off towards the nest. I quickly, but quietly, rush towards him and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

                “Damn it, Cas, that’s not what I meant,” I whispered sharply.

                “Then what did you mean?” I contemplated on telling him how I might feel for him. It scared the shit out of me just thinking about telling him. I don’t know if he feels the same or not and if he didn’t this could just ruin our friendship, which is definitely not okay. But also the men in my family don’t do good with relationships. There was mom and dad- which ended with mom dying (then dad years later). There was Sam and Jessica- which also ended with Jess dying (then Sam later but he came back thankfully). There was also Bobby and Karen. Sure Bobby isn’t blood family but as he always said, “Family don’t end with blood.” The point is that the one we love always dies in an awful way; it’s one of our many curses. It just seems like I would be signing Cas’ death contract.

                I decided to keep it simple. “Look, Cas,” I said as I took my hand off of his shoulder, “You’re important to me and I just can’t lose you, not again. I need you, man, angel or not, I don’t really care. So please, Cas, please be careful.” God, I feel like a girl talking about my feelings like this, even though I was very discrete about it.

                Cas seemed to know what I meant somehow ‘cause he took a few steps closer so that there was barely any space between us anymore and put the hand that wasn’t holding the machete on my face so it was cradling my cheek. I leaned slightly into the touch well aware that, no matter how girly it sounds, my heart was beating faster. And then I couldn’t take it anymore; I closed the remaining space between us, putting one are round his neck, and melded our lips together. Though his lips were a bit chapped, they were still soft. All of my doubts from no longer than five minutes ago vanished as I melted into Castiel. It all ended too fast when we heard a crash coming from inside the shed. We jumped apart from each other looked towards the shed that was holding the forgotten vampires.

                “We are continuing that later, got that,” I told him. I looked over to him and saw him smiling.

                “Yes, Dean,” he replied. And with that we headed towards the vamps. We quietly entered and immediately stopped in our tracks. There we a lot more than we had thought. Before we estimated that there’d be only about six or seven, but here, now, there were at least eleven. Well, there was no turning back now so we came in and started the fight. We got eight killed before we got a major injury. There were two holding me back and the other had Cas. It managed to get Castiel’s blade away from him and the vamp corned Cas.

                “You get the fuck away from him!” I yelled. It couldn’t kill Cas, not now, not ever. Instead of it leaving Cas, like I doubted anyway, it grabbed him by the throat and put its mouth by his neck.

                “I don’t think I will, Winchester.” The vampire inhaled deeply through its nose. “He smells too tasty to just let him go free.” Castiel squirmed in the vamp’s grip but couldn’t get free. Then it started to lower his teeth to Cas’ neck. I managed to get loose from the vamps that were holding me back and retrieved my blade. I first killed the two that held me back as they were blocking my way but before I got to Castiel I heard an awful scream coming from him. Rage and fear took over me as I rushed to him. I cut the head off of that vamp and my friend fell to the ground, barely conscious.

                “Cas!” I yelled, even though I was right there. You see, this is what I mean about this family curse. Now Castiel is gunna die because I liked him. I should have trusted my instincts and kept him safe. I knelt to the ground and picked him up. I ran out to the Impala and put Cas in the back seat. “Keep pressure on that,” I instructed him with a shaky voice. I got in the driver’s side and drove to the hospital.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

                “Mr. Winchester?” A nurse called out while I was impatiently sitting in the waiting room. I bolted out of my chair to stand by her.

                “Is he alright? Please tell me he’s going to be okay.” She looked at me sadly and I felt as if my legs were going to give out and I was going to be sick. “Oh, God,” I whispered.

                “I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester, but he lost too much blood and there isn’t anything we could do right now. He only has about ten minutes left if you want to say any last words.” I ran down the hall, not bothering to answer her, and looked for Castiel’s room. When I finally found it I walked in and I felt a tear slip down my face. I pulled a chair up right beside his bed and sat down and took one of his hands.

                “I’m so sorry, Cas,” I whispered to him. There’s got to be something I can do. Anything. But when Castiel opened his eyes to look at me I saw that there wasn’t anything I can do; nothing to bring him back. Almost all of the blue was gone. With seeing this I stood up from the chair and sat down beside him on the bed and hugged him.

                “Dean,” Castiel replied quietly, “It’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.” He leaned his head onto my shoulder as I held him.

                “I can’t lose you, Cas, not again, not ever,” I said into his hair, tears coming down freely now.

                “It’s going to be okay, Dean. Can you promise me something?”

                “Of course, Cas, anything.”

                “Stay strong, if not for yourself, then for me.”

                I didn’t know how I was going to do it but I found myself nodding. “I promise, Cas.” I turned my head to look at him and Cas placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

                “Thank you, Dean.” And with that the line when flat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a song that you'd like me to try to write a fic on then tell me in the comments! :D


End file.
